


Reverse Trick or Treat

by NancyBrown



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Extra Treat, F/M, Gen, Halloween, ToT: Chocolate Box
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 02:59:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8354296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyBrown/pseuds/NancyBrown
Summary: A strange group of costumed fools comes to Donna's doorstep.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kissontheneck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissontheneck/gifts).



Donna didn't remember a lot of this trick or treat business when she'd been young but now all the kids rang her bell on Halloween expecting sweets. Shaun loved it. He'd dress like Darth Vader and pop out at the kids when they came, then fill their bags with treats. All the kiddies knew the Noble-Temples had pots of money and were generous with the goodies. All in good fun, Shaun always said, praising the costumes and grinning ear to ear under whatever mask he wore.

Who could help but love a softy like that?

Tonight, he had to work late. The Foundation didn't stop their business just because it was Halloween, which was just as well. Donna could man the door, dressed in a clingy black gown he swore made her look sexy instead of fat as she secretly feared.

As the bell rang, she swept to the door, hoping none of the kiddies asked her what she thought about their costumes. She didn't know the difference between a ninja dog and a super turtle, no matter how often Shaun moaned at her that she should.

Towards the end of the evening, she heard a weird noise, one that made her eyes itch and her heart rattle inside her chest, only for a moment. Outside, she heard feet, a lot of them. More kids, then, probably brought by Mum and Dad in a caravan for the last of the trick or treating.

"You're sure about this?" she heard someone whisper loudly. Then her bell rang.

Donna threw the door open, expecting a group of small people in bright costumes to shout "Trick or treat!"

These were adults. The lady in the skimpy policewoman's outfit was definitely an adult, and the oddly-familiar woman in the overlarge doctor's jacket with a stethoscope had to be at least thirty. The weird woman dressed up as a lizard in a fancy dress, and the woman dressed as a maid who hung on her arm, they were certainly full-sized. Very old teenagers if they weren't. There was a woman in army fatigues about Donna's age with more blonde hair than Donna had ever seen on one head, and had she been surrounded by kiddos, Donna would have thought she was the Mum. The older bloke with the eyebrows certainly was old enough to be Dad for most of the rest.

Donna blinked at them.

"You're supposed to say 'trick or treat,'" she told them after a long, awkward pause.

"This is a reverse trick or treat," said the man. "Right, everyone?"

"Reverse trick or treat!" they said, in a terrible attempt at unison.

For a moment, one worrisome moment, Donna was afraid. Something about the man frightened her. She was about to be robbed, or killed. Or worse. Something told her there was worse.

He stepped forward, and from behind himself he pulled out a bouquet of fresh flowers. "Happy Halloween, Donna Noble," he said, handing them to her and surprising her further with a quick kiss on her cheek.

"Thank you?" she said, still confused and starting to grow a touch angry. Who was this, knocking on her door with flowers and kissing her?

"Good-bye," he said. She didn't remember closing the door, but it shut, and as soon as she opened it, they were gone, completely gone. Against her better sense, Donna went outside but couldn't see the odd group down the street or anywhere.

She brought the flowers back inside and placed them on the shelf. More kiddies came, and she was her old self again soon enough. By the time Shaun got home and asked her about the flowers, she'd forgotten they were there, and had almost forgotten the odd encounter.

"They're nice. What are they?"

Donna picked them up again, sniffing. She didn't know much about flowers. These weren't like any she'd ever seen. For no reason she could name, they reminded her of someplace far away, like Venice, or Sri Lanka. She popped them in a vase and forgot to water them, and still they bloomed, fresh as anything, for a long, long time.


End file.
